1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to circuit design technology, and particularly to an electronic device and a simulation method for checking power loss of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
A PCB production process may include designing a PCB layout by a design department, manufacturing a printed wiring board (i.e., a bare board) according to the PCB layout, and printing components on the PCB to produce a sample board of the PCB. Before mass-producing the PCB according to the sample board, the sample board is tested by a test department for efficient use of electrical power. If the power used by the sample board is not satisfactory, the PCB layout would be reviewed to find out design defects and to correct design defects. One problem of the aforementioned method is that the design department has to wait for the test result from the test department to know if the PCB layout is satisfactory. Another problem is that the test result may not highlight the precise location(s) of the design defects. Therefore, a method for simulating power loss of PCBs based on the PCB layout is desired to perform before the PCBs being manufactured, so that less PCBs needs to be redesigned.